The Corridor
by Nefratiri
Summary: Rick has flashbacks as he walks through that little corridor/hallway after Evy dies. Kinda sad.


Status: I dunno. Should I write one about what Evy was going through? You tell me OK?

Disclaimer: Must we go through this yet again?

Author: Whitney. Only Sarah can call me Whittles because she issued it and she's just so gosh-darn *special*

Email: flamebaby111@aol.com

Summary: What Rick is thinking about after Evy dies and he is walking through that little corridor thing on the way to fight Imhotep and The Scorpion King.

Rated: PG-13 for strong tear jerking. Very sad to me. I really paint a picture with this.

This story is dedicated to Seletha, Allison, Hether, Jamie Matty, Kelli, Sarah, Shell, Alex (England), Alex (Sweden), Alanna, Ricky, Jean, and Chip. Thank you all for always being there. Thank you all for caring about what I have to say. I wish I could put it into words but it is impossible to show you how much all of you mean to me. Thank you!

               The Corridor

"They made it!" Evy exclaimed. Just then out of nowhere the dead priests girlfriend came out of the trees of the beautiful oasis. The large dagger in her right hand was jabbed into Evy's stomach. She didn't even cry out. She couldn't. The priest picked up her brother and threw him against a stone statue. That's what caught Rick's attention. After he got his son safe in the golden pyramid he didn't even comprehend the fact that they were still in danger. Why did he let his guard down!?

"Evy!" Rick yelled as he leapt to his feet, his son Alex in close step, while they run to her side before she hit the warming sand outside of that doomed pyramid. It hurt to see her like that. 

"She's going to be alright. Isn't she dad?" Alex asked. Stunned as he looked down at his dying mother. "She's fine. Mommy's going to be fine. Jonathan! T-Take him. Evy....Wha-...we need.....Evy what do I do? What do I do?" Rick panicked. She couldn't die. She just couldn't leave him here alone. She was his reason for life itself. She was his life. The grip on his soul was so powerful so how could she leave? How!? He wanted to shout as loud as he could so the gods themselves would here all of his heartache. They take her away they take him away. That's how it was supposed to be. I guess this is what happens after the sunset. After the damsel and Knight in shining armor ride off into the sunset on a gorgeous white stallion. This is what reality is.

"T-take care.... of.... Alex. I love.... love you!" Evy said with all of her strength as she was pulled into eternal darkness. " No! No... Come back! Come back Evy! Come....back!" Rick sobbed. He wanted to scream all of his anger at that wench and dead bastard. How dare they take away all of him in one second. What was worse is he blamed himself. He saved his son only to lose his wife? Why was fate toying with him? With his emotions?

As he looked into those amber depths once more before they closed, he remembered what she said. 

*Take care of Alex*

That is exactly what he was going to do. He was going to fulfill every dream they had. He was going to avenge her death. He was going to make Imhotep pay!

Rick hugged her close to him one last time. Her body growing cold and limp. Her blood slowly draining from the open wound on her now perfect form. Alex came running up with Jonathan in close pursuit. At the mere sight of her made Jonathan cry. He had been so strong through out this whole ordeal but she was part of him. He practically raised her. Since their parents were always away on digs and they even eventually died at a young age and him also being nearly ten years older than her, he has always been a parental figure to her.

Alex couldn't see this. He just couldn't understand why those people hated his parents so much as to want to kill them and succeeding once.

He looked over at his father who was so strong and so brave now brought to his knees in overwhelming tears. His broad shoulders racked with heavy sobs. Then his sharply sculptured jaw tightened.

They took away his love. They took away his soul but they would not harm what he has left. He gently hugged his son close to him knowing that it may be the last hug or any show of affection he would bestow upon his eight year old son so he made it memorable. "I love you Alex. Stay here with her. I love you too Jonathan." With that his jaw seemed to get even tighter as he looked down at his late wife's form. He let more tears draw down his cheeks as he saw her throughout the years up to that moment. He pushed her from his mind and started on the task at hand. Revenge.

Jonathan was not expecting that. Rick really did look at him as a brother. "Thank you Rick. She was lucky. She had a husband like you and a son like Alex. She died seeing you. She will always be here. I know she will." Jonathan mumbled mainly to himself but Rick heard. Alex didn't because he was crying so hard and holding his mothers hand in his tiny palm. Was she really gone? 

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!!$!$!$!$

As Rick walked through the hallow corridor memories flashed through his head.

* "And who's the broad?" *

* "Broad?!" *

* "By the way, why did you kiss me?" *

* "I was about to be hanged! It seemed like a good Idea at the time" *

* "Oh Evelyn!" *

* "Oh so your still here." *

* "I guess we go home empty handed...again!" *

* "Oh I wouldn't say that." *

* "Evy I know we barely know each other but...but I think I love you." *

* "I love you too!" *

* "Evy.... Will you marry me?" *

* "YES!!! Oh of course I will marry you Richard O'Connell!" *

* "Rick, I'm pregnant!" *

* "What!! I'm going to be a father! I get to be a dad!!!!" *

* "Happy anniversary Rick. I love you." *

* "Happy Anniversary. I love you too." *

* "Alex took his first steps today, darling!" *

* "Oh Evy, that's wonderful! He's growing up, isn't he!" *

* "I got a 100 on my math test Mom!!! See?!" *

* "Wow, Alex! I'm so proud of you!" *

* "They excepted me! They excepted me, Rick!" *

* "The Bembridge scholars finally let you in!!! Its about time." *

* "YES!!!" *

* "I finished writing my book!" *

* "Is there anything that you can't do Evy? Heh, I'm proud of you, love" *

* "Well, there is allot to be proud of *Mister* O'Connell!" *

* "They want us to go on a dig to Thebes. Can we go please Rick?" *

* "If you really want to the of course we can go." *

* "Go away!" *

* "Whoa! Those are poisonous ya know." *

* "Only if they bite you." *

* "I just had a vision. It was like I was here in ancient times." *

* "It's just an oasis...Darling. A beautiful, quiet, romantic...oasis." *

* "The one with white sandy beach, palm trees. Those big drinks with the little umbrellas?" *

* "Oh no not these guys again!" *

* "Honey, whatcha doin'? These guys don't use doors." *

* "Alex is wearing the bracelet?" *

* "Honestly I'm not crazy. These visions are memories of my previous life." *

* "You see my friend? You were destined to protect this women." *

* "Yea, she's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior of God." *

* "And your son, the wearer of the bracelet. 3 sides of the pyramid. how else would you explain it?" *

* "Coincidence" *

* "My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate!" *

How right Ardeth was. Fate. That was what Rick was facing. His fate as well as his families. How dare someone threaten what he has. As he walked through the corridor he heard it on the wind..."I love you Rick. I will be waiting for you. Don't die now. Alex still needs you. We will meet again someday. Just not this day. Remember I love you and always will. Bye..." The familiar voice drifted off into the stale air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"RICK!" Evy yelled. She couldn't wait to feel his strong arms around her. When her brilliant son found the book of the dead and resurrected her. 

"EVY!?" Rick couldn't believe it! She was dead but her spirit was contacting him he assumed. He felt her heart stop against his chest in their last embrace. She wanted him to live. For Alex. For himself. But mainly for her. He had to live for her so he at least had a memory. That spirit of her sure seemed real though.

He fought with pride against that giant Scorpion King. He fought for her. Without a second thought he jammed the spear of Jonathan's strait through the Scorpions stomach and harshly turning it. He realized that he was hanging dangerously close to the edge of Hell, but he still held tight. With a flash he and Imhotep were dangling off the edge of that pit of souls that could have been the River Styx. That's when it hit him. That was no spirit. That was Evy! No! No! She is going to try and help me. She can't she'll be killed!

"No, Evy! Just get out of here! Just get out!" She charged through the falling rocks with no hesitation.

When they got out of that sinking pyramid and onto Izzy's dirigible they ran into each others arms. Oh how good it felt to have his strong arms circling her.

"would you like to know what Heaven looks like?" Evy said to her husband as they looked over the vast desert.

"Later..." Rick said. He was so happy to be looking into those gorgeous amber depths once more. He was happy to know that there will be more memories for the next corridor he may have to cross during hardships. At the end she will always be there. He would make sure of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you think? I finally got it up! Aren't you just thrilled? I know it was a little sad but I was waiting for someone else to write one like it. Since no one did I thought I would! Anyway please review. I wrote this a long time ago and going through an old site I found it and thought I never posted that! So BOO-YA! Here it is!

Thank you for reading!

Whit


End file.
